osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Karamatsu
Karamatsu Matsuno '(松野カラ松 ''Matsuno Karamatsu) is a character in the series '''Osomatsu-kun. He is one of the sextuplets, later specified as the second-born son. His name derives from that of the larch tree, known in Japanese as 唐松 (karamatsu). Although his place in the order of the sextuplets was ambiguous and not of importance in early media, he is established as the second-eldest in more recent works, most notably his counterpart in the 2015-2018 sequel Osomatsu-san. Overview Though not able to be visually distinguished from his brothers as a child, Karamatsu is set by Akatsuka as the "carefree, happy-go-lucky" type of the six in the character notes and this carries through to later descriptors, although puns on "kara"/emptiness are also added as well. Personality & Characteristics Child (-kun) Appearance As with his brothers, Karamatsu has short, dark hair with two cowlicks sticking up in the back. He is most often seen wearing the three-buttoned uniform shirt, pants, and running shoes, wearing a shorter-sleeved short and shirts in the summer. In the Comic BomBom and Takeshobo reprints of -kun, he is often associated with the color red, even appearing with his shirt in that color on a cover. This was also reflected in the April Fools' joke for the Osomatsu-san website. Personality Karamatsu is a cheerful and carefree young boy said to have the most energy. Yet, he is also described as being energetic because of his bravado/"empty spirit" (karagenki). He is a bit of a crybaby and often winding up with the worst luck of the brothers, or getting another brother into trouble along with him due to his impulsive ways. He can be eager to fight like any of the others, but can wind up a scapegoat and vulnerable in situations, and his impulsive nature leads him to get injured in brawls, if he doesn't simply run away crying in fear (such as the boxing match against Knock-Out Tsuyoi). When shown to wrestle against Osomatsu in one story, he is too easily defeated and thrown to the ground. He also has somewhat of a large appetite, easily being able to eat all the family's rice for the day but with a resulting stomachache. Compared to the others, he can also be considered a bit tidy and orderly, as he dutifully fans off his overheating X-1 robot when it is shown suffering from having to do all his homework (however, the 1966 anime changes this to have Karamatsu simply eating and ignoring the robot as it studies). He is also noted to not be too intelligent (playing on the term karappo, "empty"), to where it's questioned if his head and body are in fact entirely vacant, and his wallet is also often empty or containing little cash of value, with him coming third place to Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu for brothers with the least yen (Osomatsu having absolutely nothing). He has no clue how to play cards, but can easily sew a giant stocking in a Santa-capture scheme, and seems to be a more artistically-inclined brother. Adult (-san) Appearance His distinctive characteristics are that he has thicker eyebrows, he wears blue as his casual wear and often has the sleeves of his hoodie and shirts rolled up to his elbows, with the exception of his blazer top for formality. Personality The adult Karamatsu is shown to be confident and full of energy and "charisma", yet is often oblivious and clueless to what is actually going on around him. He tends to take everything presented to him very, very seriously, and often speaks in a drawn-out, poetic fashion. He desperately tries to be cool using his old-school razzle dazzles and black leather jackets, in an attempt to capture the hearts of any of those he assumes to be his admirers. These attempts, more often than not, backfire horribly. Karamatsu often speaks in confident one-liners that are meant to make him sound cool and awesome, but little to none of these lines are actually entertained by others and are usually simply ignored, much to his dismay. He always seems to bounce back in the end, however, showing his determination and dedication to the ever-confident Casanova front he puts on. His brothers usually call him "painful". Apparently, his brothers could care less about him, as evidenced when they did not bother rescuing him when he was kidnapped by Chibita in Episode 5A. This, alongside his other laughable antics, marks him as the most prominent comic relief character--he is even described by his voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, as appearing "just for laughs." Karamatsu earns more "respect" in the second season, even with some episodes focusing on him (while in contrast, Todomatsu takes up his former position of being ignored and pushed around). In Episode 35, Karamatsu is revealed to actually be timid and will do as told if he's put under even the tiniest of pressure. He claims it to be because he's "the nicest person in the world", only for Choromatsu to deadpan that he really is just easily intimidated. Karamatsu has mixed feelings over how his brothers treat him, bawling in the presence of Choromatsu about how mean they are to the point that he wants to kill them at times. As evidence of his shyness, his deep voice becomes higher when nervous as seen in episodes before Episode 35. This could mean that either his voice genuinely gets higher when under pressure or the higher voice is his "real voice". Relationships Todomatsu As children (-kun) Among his interactions with the other brothers in the manga, Karamatsu could be said to be closest with Todomatsu, with the two being seen together the most and both sharing the tendency to aggressively and immediately get involved in a fight. Todomatsu is shown to get upset from being lead into trouble by his older brother, or complaining about having to go into a place he hates like a bathhouse. In "Osomatsu-kun after 40 Years", Karamatsu continuously bothers another brother through the story who may be Todomatsu; this brother becomes upset at him, but there is nothing that can be done even 40 years later. In total, this duo is openly used about 10 times through the manga where both can be identified. Jyushimatsu Ichimatsu Choromatsu Osomatsu Totoko As children (-kun) When attempting to impress Totoko during the autumn season, he opts to paint with her, only for Osomatsu to get in the way. Chibita Iyami History Osomatsu-kun (manga) "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up" The beer advertisement story entertains a possible future for Karamatsu, 25 years after the series. At age 35, Karamatsu has married into a greengrocer family but complains of how his wife nags him and is the more dominant one. He seems to regret getting married due to this. He is shown to have stubble, and wear a cap over his head. Foreign Names Note: Full names in other Southeast Asian dubs are listed in the Eastern standard order. Karamatsu appears with these names in dubbing and translations of the franchise outside of Japan. The renaming in Korea only applies to the -kun dub aired there; his name is retained in the -san dub aired in 2016. Portrayals Voice Acting Karamatsu was usually voiced by Keiko Yamamoto in the 1966 show, save for occasions where Fuyumi Shiraishi had to understudy as him. In the 1988 show, he was usually voiced by Mari Mashiba. However, there were occasions where Mashiba would be unavailable for a line of dialogue or even the character's entire scripted lines, leading to understudying of her sextuplet. Some off-screen lines she was meant to voice would also instead be skipped over, but would be reflected and used in the dubbed versions of Osomatsu-kun. In such instances, Megumi Hayashibara or Naoko Matsui could be heard, but there were even instances in which Rica Matsumoto voiced Karamatsu (such as episode 84). Although Mashiba has reprised her role for later game appearances (except for the 2012 CR Osomatsu-kun, where Yui Shoji voiced all boys), Yuuichi Nakamura provides the voice of all iterations of Karamatsu in -san, no matter his age. Gallery Karamatsu/Gallery Episode Appearances 1966 Anime Karamatsu/1966 Anime Episode Appearances 1988 Anime Karamatsu/1988 Anime Episode Appearances 2015 Anime Karamatsu/Osomatsu-san Episode Appearances Trivia * Like the other sextuplets and members of the Matsuno family, his surname was initially not set in place and had appeared early on as Yamano. By 1964, it would be set as Matsuno, along with his birthday of May 24th. * According to the third DVD boxset of Ataro, Keiko Yamamoto had used the alias "Emiko Suzuki" for a time for her roles as Karamatsu and Choromatsu in -kun due to her already playing the lead role in the anime Fight! Osper and issues with her agencyAtaro DVD-BOX 3, commentary with Hiroshi Yamamoto and Hiroshi Otake. References Category:Main Characters Category:Sextuplets Category:Male Characters